Changes
by lightening816
Summary: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Anyways, this is the seventh & FINAL Arden story! Arden has been living many miles outside of London and is trying to be happy. But now the past has come back for her, and she now realizes that the time for real change has come!
1. Prologue

**CHANGES**

**By: **lightening816

**Rated: **PG-13 (for intense scenes and language)

**Genres: **Angst/Suspense

**Synopsis: **7th Arden story, Arden's finally has it all, and is now happy…but for how long?

**PROLOGUE**

**February 20****th****, 1902**

Arden was happy. There was no doubt about it. After sixteen, almost seventeen years, of sadness, mystery, and near death experiences, she finally had what she had needed all along. For months now, she lived by the North Sea in a place called Scarborough. She lived there with her newly reunited family and her new and best boyfriend ever, Nathan!

_In the year before, the Victorian Age finally came to an end when Queen Mousetoria, the mouse queen, died back in January of 1901, during a visit of Arden's new arch nemesis, Olivia Flaversham, who used to be the sweet little girl seen in the movie Arden's stories are based off of, "The Great Mouse Detective" . Now, five years later, because of Arden, Olivia was now a crazy dramatic teenager, who is currently dating Arden's ex-boyfriend, Hunter, who was the one responsible for the second death of Allison, a close friend of Arden's who had feelings for girls rather than guys. After her death, Arden vowed that she would make him suffer, not by death, however. With the rest of London, except Basil, Dawson, and Hiram, against her, she now lives on the shore of the North Sea with her family and Nathan, the boy who started out as just an acquaintance but ended up becoming the greatest thing to ever happen to Arden. _

_As for Basil and Dr. Dawson, they finally went back to London, continuing their detective business. When they came back, many Londoners questioned them. After that died down, they went back to their own lives, hoping everyday that Arden and her family in Scarborough were safe. To make sure of this, they would send letters to Arden every week, asking how she was. Arden would always reply back saying everything was as right as rain. _

_As for Hiram, he did what he said he would do: go find Olivia and make peace with her. When he finally found her living with Hunter in the east end of London, with her baby daughter, Cassandra, Hiram took charge and had her come home with Cassandra. Hunter wanted to come too, but Hiram would not let him, which made Hunter and Olivia angry. After finally having Olivia home, Hiram went to find his old girlfriend, Ileana. After finding her, Ileana begged him for help. After agreeing to help her, he started to balance his business, his daughter, his new granddaughter, and his personal life with Ileana. Olivia had no ill will towards Ileana, but she did find her a bit nosy. On November 23__rd__, 1901, Hiram married Ileana, giving Olivia a mother and Cassandra a grandmother. Ileana tried her best to get along with Olivia and helped with Cassandra whenever she could. As days went by, Olivia began to warm up to Ileana and began to be fond of her, and eventually love her. Unfortunately, throughout this whole time, Olivia still missed Hunter terribly and wanted to see him desperately. Hunter felt the same. _

Arden woke up on the morning of February 20th, 1902 at about 8:30 AM. She had just had the most wonderful dream ever. She dreamt that was in her early 60's age range and she was happily married to Nathan. In the dream, sixty-three year old Nathan mentioned how they had been married to her for forty happy years. The two old mice still lived in Scarborough and they were surrounded by younger mice, whom Arden believed to be her children, grandchildren, nephews, nieces, and 3rd and 4th cousins. She loved seeing her sixty year old self looking so happy. This made her feel confident and delighted.

As her powerful locket (the cause of hellish life) jingled around her neck, Arden took a shower, greeted her mother, Emily, and father, Julian, had breakfast, and noticed Nathan outside wearing winter clothing with his paws in his pockets. When Arden saw him through a window, he waved at her and she waved at him back. She loved Nathan so much. After all they had been through together, it felt great to just get away, start all over, and have wonderful people around.

"Mom, dad, I think Nathan wants me to go outside with him," she said in a flirtatious tone of voice.

Julian and Emily looked outside and had goofy looks on their faces. When Arden noticed, she began to be suspicious.

"What's up?" she asked. Her parents looked at her and shook their heads.

"Oh nothing, we're just glad to see him," replied Emily. "…since he makes you so happy and all!"

Arden still looked suspicious.

"Well…alright…if you say so…" she said, still curious.

"Arden, don't forget you coat and such. It's freezing out there and I don't want you catching a cold," reminded Julian.

"Thanks for the reminder," replied Arden putting on winter clothing.

After doing so, Arden rushed outside and embraced Nathan. They hugged and kissed each other passionately out in the cold. When they broke apart, Nathan took his mouse girl by the paw and took out to the shore.

"She's only sixteen, but she's ready. I wonder how she's going to take it," whispered Julian to his wife. Emily nodded as they both waited anxiously as they watched their daughter walk with her boyfriend.

--

"How long has it been?" he asked. Arden blushed.

"Ten months I suppose," she replied. Nathan held her paw tightly. _"I must do this now," _he thought. He faced Arden and spoke to her.

"Arden…we've been together for ten months now, almost a year, I believe, and I've gotta say: if it hadn't been for you. I'd still be a filthy boy suffering from lust. Thanks to you, I've become a better person, and I can't imagine what I'd do without you around," he said sweetly and passionately. Arden's knees began shaking. She could not believe what was happening. Nathan was saying all these nice things about her and she could not but react in a way an in love girl would do.

Nathan gulped and knelt on one knee. He took out a small velvet case and opened it, to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

Arden's eyes widened, her ears perked and she almost fell in disbelief.

Nathan took her paw.

"Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison…will you marry me?"


	2. An Eventful Day

Chapter 1: The Events of the Day

A group of teenaged mice were sitting around each other in a more dangerous area in old London town. They were talking, deliberating, and arguing about the mission they had concocted and had to execute.

An angry mouse was pacing back and forth. This mouth was nervous and a little upset. This mouse had light brown fur and a yellow skirt, shirt, and bow. As she paced back and forth, thoughts ran through her head. _"Is this going to work? I don't think it'll work. Of course I can't say that in front of my friends, so this just as to be done. All of my friends think that once it starts, everything they need to happen will happen," _she thought.  
The mouse turned to her several friends and sighed.  
"Friends, I don't think this will work. I mean, come on. I don't think we should do this," she said. All of her friends began to groan. One mouse, who had tan fur and a black pair of pants and a white t-shirt stepped up.  
"How many times do we have to talk about this, little Miss Shy! We've got to do this if we want to get rid of Arden! She's the cause of all of London's unhappiness if you remember. The last time someone caused Londoners happiness, it was when Professor Ratigan was practically owning the streets. Now that everyone's turned to Arden for trouble, we have to bring her down!" he said to her. His girlfriend who had gray fur and a blue skirt and long sleeved shirt stepped forward.  
"Pero, novio, que tal vez la derecho de," she said.  
"How _can_ she be right?" asked a male mouse had white fur and had a blue outfit on. "My mother, Miss Kitty, says that when someone does wrong, he/she must be punished!"  
"You guys are crazy! Why bicker and argue? We should just do what we need to do and hope for the best!" giggled Miss Kitty's son's giggly girlfriend.  
"I agree with her! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go and get her any minute now if we don't do something now!!" yelledd another female mouse who had who had brown fur and a pink dress. Her boyfriend who had has white fur, and wore a bright green shirt, and brown pants, stood up and added on.  
"But where is she anyway? That's what we need to figure out!" he asked.  
"Don't worry about that. My girlfriend just came back from doing alot of researching, spying, and such," said another male mouse who had white fur, a brown shirt, blue jeans, and had brown eyes. His girlfriend who wore a purple dress, and has tan colored fur, stood up and came forward.  
"Yes, as much as I hated going out there, I learned that she and that treacherous Nathan are hiding in Scarborough by the North Sea!" she said.  
"Good! So now what are we going to do?" replied another male mouse who wore agray outfit which is a gray shirt, and blue jeans and has gray fur.

"Despite what others say, we are going to attack, very very soon," said a young mouse who stood before them, carrying a young toddler in her paws. Standing beside her was Allison's killer.  
"Yes, no matter what, we must turn Arden over to the gallows where she belongs," he said.  
"Let's not forget that we must get rid of that rotten Nathan. It's obvious whose side he's on," said the ex-girlfriend of Nathan.

They all nodded, some more reluctant than others. And with that, they began their mission.

--

Arden was speechless and almost fainted.

"What? Marry you? I…" she said. Nathan was on one knee and held out the diamond ring. He smiled a toothy smile, hoping the lady he wanted would say 'yes'.

"Will you?" he said.

There was a long silence. Arden's heart started beating and then dropped continually. Tears fell from her eyes. Nathan's eyes widened.

"I-I…did I come on a bit too strong? If there's something I messed up on, I can fix it up and it over! I promise!" he said, feeling a bit frantic.

The two mice stared at each other. Nathan was hoping for an answer, and Arden was riding on a mental rollercoaster of thought.

"I know you're only sixteen, almost seventeen, but that's okay. I talked to your parents and they said that we can get married whenever we can! We live in Britain after all and British law states that, being between the ages sixteen and eighteen can get married with our parents' written consent! Your parents said that we can and they'll be able to provide written consent. I don't know how since you're still wanted in England, but we can make it through!" exclaimed Nathan. Arden gaped at him, trying to hold on to her consciousness.

She failed. Arden fainted after Nathan's explanation.

When her world faded to black, Arden stayed inside her mind for several hours. As she remained unconscious, voices spoke to her in her head.

_Arden, you're not ready for marriage. Yes, Nathan is wonderful and he could be the one, but you have so much going on in your life right now. _

_You still need to clear your name for the murder, get back at Hunter for the pain he caused, and you so much to do before it's time to settle down and start a family. _

_What about your locket? If you get married, your enemy, the Professor, might still be after it, despite how long it's been since you've seen each other. If you marry now, you'll be putting Nathan and soon to come children in danger. Is that what you want? _

_You're only sixteen. Soon, you'll be seventeen. You still have a life to live before it's time to marry._

_You have not finished home schooling with your mother and father. You must have your education first before marriage should take place. _

_Nathan's parents would never accept this proposal. Remember that they, Nathan's brother, Alonzo, and their sister, Erin, are against you! Remember when you got arrested? They left town and that made you angry. You thought that they abandoned you, making you mad at them, which made them mad at you. _

_Arden, you need to think about all of this. Is marriage really necessary at this time in your life? _

After several hours of darkness and voices, Arden finally began to see some light. _"Am I dead?" _she thought. Her question was answered when she began to see color forming all around her. The blotches of color began to come together into real objects. After Arden had finally found her sight, she looked around her surroundings.

She was no longer at her home in Scarborough. She was in a place that had a bright light. She was sitting on a wooden chair at a metal table. Her wrists were on the table, but they were bound to the table. She could not break away from the table. Arden's heart started racing as she looked around, feeling emotions of fright, worry, nervousness, and so many others.

"Arden, your boyfriend will not be joining us tonight. I have to talk to you."

When Arden heard the voice that sounded strikingly familiar, she sighed in disbelief.

"_Looks like I'm about to go on another perilous journey, full of friends lost and found, full of backstabbers, numerous surprises, and so much more…as usual." _


	3. Surrender

Chapter 2

Arden gasped as the voice came out of the shadows and looked at her with dead eyes. The disturbed sixteen year old mouse just stared at her for a little while longer before speaking.

"Cameron?" she asked.

Teenaged Cameron Kitty looked at her with anger and resentment. Believing her to be the cold murderer of the queen, he showed her just by the way he looked at her that this new journey would not be easy.

"What's up, bitch?" he asked without a single trace of sympathy. Arden's eyes widened, fearing the absolute worse. She was afraid this would happen. She had a feeling that one of these days, the past would come back for her. Her foolish choices, attitude, and words would come and take her. More or less, this has come to be.

"Cameron, what's going on?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

"We're finally going to give you what you deserve," said a different voice. Arden and Cameron turned to where the voice came from. The mouse with tan fur with the shirt and black pants stepped forward. Then a mouse with brown fur appeared, then another, then another, until Arden was surrounded by who used to be her circle of friends.

"Arden, it's to stop this," Alana stepped up and said.  
"You can't keep hiding from the law," Daren stood and said.  
It's over," continued Chad.

Arden sat on her knees and buried her head in her paws. Tears fell from her eyes, to her paws, and finally to the ground as they rolled from them.  
"Why?" she mumbled to herself. "Why is it that every time there is something good in my life, it must be taken from by something I try to control?"

She looked up at her adversaries, not bothering to hide her falling tears. Arden wanted to say so many things, but whenever she tried to speak to them, nothing came from her mouth. The only comment that came out was a simple one.

"I was framed. I did not kill the queen."

"Don't try that! We know what you did!" cried Angel.  
"Everyone knows the real tru-" started Matthew.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Arden finally got the courage to cry out. "I WAS FRAMED BY OLIVIA FLAVERSHAM AND THEN ARRESTED. SHE FRAMED ME BECAUSE I MADE HER MAD LIKE THE IDIOT THAT I AM AND NOW SHE'LL DO ANYTHING TO BRING ME TO MY INFINITE DOOM!"

Arden began to wail, thinking that no matter how hard she tried, they would not believe her.

"Arden, nothing you say will change our minds. You murdered Queen Mousetoria, and therefore, you must pay," Chad said coldly. Arden lowered her head.  
"How about this: if you surrender willingly, we will leave your family and whatever friends you have left alone. We won't bother them, or lay a single finger on them. They'll be safe, and everything that was affected by that can still be changed can go back to the way things were," Beatriz said to the accused teenager. Arden looked up at Beatriz, feeling even worse than before.

_So this is what it all comes down to. My bitchery and foolishness have all come down to this one single option. If I give up, the lives of everyone around me will go back to normal. Well, not entirely, but at the same time, my precious family and my dear sweet Nathan will be safe. I love them all dearly and I want to be with them all the days of my life. I want to be happy, but how can I knowing that any hope of turning things around is undoable. Nathan wants to marry me, and as much as I want to say 'yes', his life would be much easier without me. Hell, everyone's life has been easier without, despite what other may say. However, I deeply care for Nathan and I want to be his wife. I want to have his children and start all over. I want to forget everything. Forget everything? How can I? The whole world hates for things that I have both done and have not done. My ex-friends want me dead and I know that they will do anything to stop me. I have brought this on myself and I cannot undo it. __I love you, Nathan, but…_

Arden stood and sighed.

…_it looks like the wedding is off._

She looked at the friends around her.  
"You will keep your promise, correct?" she asked in a low voice.  
"Yes," her ex-friends all said.

"Very well," Arden replied.


End file.
